


Tell Me I'm Wrong

by imgoingtocrash



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s07e01 Asylum of the Daleks, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post - Asylum of The Daleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingtocrash/pseuds/imgoingtocrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They sit this way until the reddish-orange hue of the afternoon sun envelops the house through the windows.<br/>"I gave you up." breaks through the hours of silence, yet they don't attempt to move."</p>
<p>Amy and Rory have to stop waiting for the issues of their almost-divorce to be solved and fixed like the Doctor's bow tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me I'm Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in the middle of Spanish when I definitely should have been paying attention, and was actually started the day before The Angels in Manhattan premiered. Some people thought the Amy/Rory portion of Asylum of the Daleks was resolved too quickly, but I think it was more they really didn't communicate enough until put into that situation. Enjoy and tell me what you think!

Rory walks into the door of their home right behind Amy. Nothing has changed much, and for this, he's glad.

He pulls her close with one arm, and they drag themselves over to the couch.

He still feels the adrenaline coursing through his veins, making him almost numb to the emotions he knows he should be having right now.

Amy buries her head into his shoulder, and he responds by pulling her even closer, and leaning his head on hers. He doesn't realize he's started stroking her hair until he hears something of a hum of approval.

They sit this way until the reddish-orange hue of the afternoon sun envelops the house through the windows.

"I gave you up." breaks through the hours of silence, yet they don't attempt to move. It's not like he knows what to say to that. He's not even sure he wants to hear it.

" _I_ gave _you_ up." The sentence sounds more of disbelief than anything else now. She continues to murmur this in as many different ways she can, repeating them over and over until her voice starts shaking, and the words turn into sobs. He feels her warm tears on his arm, and knows he can't just sit here hoping for something to change from a few words.

"I didn't even talk to you, I just threw you out like that."

"I know."

"I'm sorry, Rory."

"I know." He moves his head and looks at her. "I'm sorry too."

"You're sorry?" She questions, sniffling. He's not letting her take all the blame.

"For going, for not even really asking why. I just assumed it was bound to happen eventually. After all we've been through, I still thought you would do something like that to me. How could I?"

"It's okay."

"Is it?" This isn't healthy. Dodging the underlying issues until they break apart. Issues like this that have been nesting in the back of his mind as far back as when they were young and he didn't want to be left alone without his best friend when her precious Raggedy Doctor came back and swooped her away.

"No." They've separated from each other on the couch now, intent on reading the other's face. Neither of them know where this is going.

She looks intensely at him and says "No, it's not okay. You listen to me Rory Williams, because this is important. More important than any other time I've said it. I love you. The Doctor is my best friend, but I'll always, always care about you the most. He left me, and you never have. In life and death you've protected me and you don't even think about it. We'll do anything to get to the other. You and me, we'll fly that mad box ourselves if that's what it takes. If I travel the stars, time, and space, it's only with you by my side and that's final. You and I have waited long enough and I'm sick of it. I'm not waiting on this marriage to fall apart because we have these reservations. These things we acknowledge but never talk about." As she says so much her voice wobbles and shakes, but even then she presses, speaking louder now between choked sobs. He realizes she's standing now.

"I see the pain in your eyes from the alternate timelines and lives you've lived! I see those 2,000 years and all that waiting! We don't talk about those dark nights, where it's all you think about and you wake up screaming, but they happen! I don't want that! I never did! The Doctor and I made you this way! We changed you, and now I can't even try to fix it by giving you something you've always wanted! Some part of the normal life we took away!"

"You don't need to!" The room once filled with Amy's voice is now silent. He can feels tears on the brim. They've never liked the fighting.

"I can't be fixed, Amy! Things happen when you run with the Doctor, but I would never take that back. I wouldn't take any of it back! I would wait 2,000 more years if that's what it took! I would give hell to Demon's Run all over again! I would die over and over to protect you and the daughter they stole from us. I would repeat any of it! Going with you and the Doctor was the best decision I ever made! I changed for the better! I'm stronger, and so are you!" He sighs, trying to abide the rush of anger. He stands and pulls her into his arms. "It doesn't matter that we can't make any more children. We'll still have River. However we want to handle this, we can..together."

"D'you think so?" Her voice is muffled in his shirt.

"Well, we do have the rest of our lives." He gives a breathy laugh, parodying what she'd said earlier on the teleport.

So, maybe the yelling and the screaming doesn't solve all of their problems, but it's enough for the two of them.

"Now, I believe we have some time apart to make up for, Mr.Pond." Amy looks up and gives him a flirty glance through watery eyes, and Rory thinks things are looking up as their lips meet, his fingers tangle in her hair, and they amble towards their bedroom.


End file.
